Stuck in a Cage
by LindaLinkLuver101
Summary: Hey guys. Long time no see. I have here a nice little one shot that I think you guys will enjoy between Auron and Tidus when they are imprisoned in Bevelle. This is my take on how the scene should have went (completely platonic btw). The full summary is inside. And as always please R&R but if you guys don't want to leave a review it's find I won't force you.


**Hey guys! Long time no see. I am back with a one shot from my favorite final fantasy games, Final Fantasy X. This is the scene where Tidus and Auron are trapped in the suspended cage but this is what my take on the scene and how it should have played out. So without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy and as usual, Final Fantasy belongs to SquareEnix I own nothing but my brain that came up with this one shot and I also don't own the direct quote from the actual scene in the game (if you have played or watch the game you'll know what I am referring to, if not I'll label it so you guys will know).** **Oh and this is told from Auron's perspective because he's awesome and needs more screen time in my opinon.**

Well I can't say that I'm particularly surprised by the fact the oh-so-powerful Yevon maesters tossed us in this bird cage. Our predicament could have been a lot worse, although in my case it is worse. Having a screaming blond teenage boy demanding for our release is starting to get to me. I'm not surprised by his behavior either becasue he's not fond of being coped up against his will. Back in Zanarkand, he would always be up and about doing whatever amused him. I usually allowed it so long as he knows not to sink the houseboat in the process.

"LET US OUT! I DEMAND TO BE RELEASED!" Good grief the boy is loud.

"Enough. Screaming at the top of your lungs isn't going to help anyone. Calm down." Believe me I'm not happy about our situation anymore than you.

"Auron, why does Sin always come back? What's the real reason that doesn't involve all this Yevon nonsense?" While this wasn't a question I expected to hear, it's not unwelcome either. It's a little too soon for the truth but I should give him something to ponder.

*DIRECT QUOTE NEXT*

"Ah yes, summoners challenge the bringer of death, Sin, and die doing so. Guardians give their lives to protect their summoner. The fayth are the souls of the dead. Even the maesters of Yevon are unsent. Spira is full of death...only Sin is reborn, and then only to bring more death. It is a cycle of death, spiraling endlessly." Having said all that, it really puts into perspective the cruelty of reality and life.

*END DIRECT QUOTE*

"Must this always be the future? I mean what's the point of trying to live your life when death is just around the corner ready to kick you into the after life?" Life is complicated like that Tidus.

"I won't tell you everything is going to be fine because with how things look there's no telling what's going to be in store for us next."

"I just can't believe it. I mean I know death is a part of life but to this extent?"

 _Sigh_ , I understand where you're coming from. Believe me, I do. The dream Zanarkand you grew up in was full of nothing but life, vibrant and entrancing. The only death you ever had to witness until your arrival in Spira was your mother's and that alone was enough to push you over the edge that you yourself contemplated suicide. But I'm glad that you didn't, Jecht would never forgive me if I had let you die on my watch. However, even without my promise to him, I would have done everything in my power to keep you alive. I know the loss of your mother wounded you more than you let on but I'm proud you were able to come to terms with it and became stronger.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm," humming the hymn even at this time? You really are your father's son Tidus.

"What? What did I do this time?" I could do nothing but chuckle at him.

"Nothing, Tidus, nothing," I replied.

"You were thinking something along the line of how I'm similar to my old man again weren't you?" he asks demandingly.

Again, I could do nothing but chuckle. The similarities between you two is uncanny. If only you were able to see how much Jecht truly loved you. The scars he left on your heart probably won't ever fade but I hope that you can eventually forgive him because he did change.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" he yelled exasperated.

"I am now," I chuckled.

" _Sigh_ , so what now? Is there anything we can do? Yuna needs us Auron."

I couldn't help the smirk on my face. Ignoring the fact you love Yuna as more than a friend and summoner, I'm proud to see how much you have matured since being sent to Spira against your will.

"For the time being the only thing we can do is wait," I told him patiently.

"Alright Auron," he said as he slid down.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

He looked up quickly before looking bashful and scratching the back of his head. "Hehe, I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"Exactly how long have we known each other Tidus?"

"Hehe, point taken," he said before resuming the same position.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" I gently coaxed him.

"I just...I just feel like a failure," he responded dejectly.

I raised an eyebrow at his question but nodded to indicate for him to go on.

"Maybe Jecht's right and crying really is all that I'm good for. The others probably just keep me around out of pity or maybe it's because I know you and you wouldn't willingly leave me behind," is that how you really feel Tidus?

"I can't do anything right, even back in Zanarkand I was hired for the Abes because of who my old man was. Sure they eventually warmed up to me and accepted me for me but just knowing I wasn't hired for my abilities really stung." Oh, Tidus.

"Heck even in battle I can't do anything without you dousing me in potions so I wouldn't pass out. Guardians are suppose to be protecting the summoner but you're always saving my hide to the point I'm actually embarassed and feel like some helpless damsel in distress," he finally concluded.

I let his words sink in and carefully thought them over. It was saddening to hear him put himself down in that manner. He has yet to see how important he is to us. He may be one of the youngest guardians on this pilgrimage but the light and innocence surrounding his heart is enough to brighten our day and keep pushing us forward. And while I do help him a lot in battle, it doesn't happen as often as he makes it out to be. He has exceeded my expectations and more. I am a firm believer that actions speak louder than words but it would be best to comfort him in some way. Hah, if Jecht were to hear me now, he would say that I have gone soft. The boy truly knows how to change someone.

"Tidus is that how you truly feel?" I asked him gently.

"Yes. I'm surprised you haven't gotten tired of me yet. I know my old man told you to watch over me but he never specified for how long," he responded softly.

"Tidus...you're worth more to us than you think. You still haven't noticed?"

"Huh? Noticed what?" You really are clueless or perhaps you're far too naive.

"Tidus, you have been in Spira long enough to notice there is very little fun, happiness, and light in this world. You are the first person who inokes nothing but pure positivity and innocence. Innocence that many children of Spira lose as early as the age of 5.

"Even Jecht eventually lost most of his positive attitude. The only reason why he didn't completely losed it was because he was always thinking about a certain 'crybaby' back in Zanarkand."

"My old man...he thought about me? Really?" he asked softly.

"More than you think. Whether or not you believe it is up to you but we're getting sidetracked. As I mentioned before, Spira is full of death, people are always preparing cloths to wrap the dead in, waiting for the inevitable. But you...you didn't grow up in this world.

"The utopian-like life you had, people here would do anything to experience that lifestyle. A world where Sin doesn't exist and people can live their life carefree with very little worries."

"What are you saying Auron?" _Sigh_ , you really are naive.

"Tidus, you embody what we all want to be. You embody what all the guardians on this pilgrimage want to be. You probably haven't noticed but everyone is envious of you."

"Envious?" he seemed to be thinking about something deeply.

I think he finally got the message. He's not an idiot by any means but when it comes to certain topics he does need a nudge in the right direction. It's too soon for him and the others to know the ugly truth behind the final summoning and for the time being, it's best that they don't know yet.

"Than there's no time to waste. As soon as we get out of this dungeon we need to find a way to defeat Sin permanently that doesn't involve anyone else dying," he declared boldly.

That passion in your eyes, that fiery determination. It was the same look Jecht gave Braska and I. Your father would be very proud indeed. Now more than ever, I believe you will be able to succeed where your father, Braska, and I have failed.

"You'll help me won't you Auron? You'll see it through with me?"

I looked at him with a smile. "Of course, I'm your guardian after all. Someone has to keep an eye on you and make sure you keep yourself in check."

"Relax, I'm not going to rush blindly into danger, you'd stop me before I even get the chance to anyway," boy really is blind.

I chuckled at him. "That's not what I meant but if it helps you sleep at night."

In all honesty I'm happy he fell in love even if he has yet to realize it for himself. I know he will treat Yuna with respect but he is still a teenage boy. I don't trust his hormones. I pulled him up to his feet, looked him in the eye, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All stories come to an end but very few have sequels. Yours will have a sequel Tidus."

After that I gave him a genuine smile that he returned. It's time for this to end. The moment was runied when Kinoc decided to make his presence known. Well no matter, there is nothing the maesters can do to hinder our journey. Spira's false hope will end and with it a new era will begin.

-fin-


End file.
